Vacation Romance
by Sashi-chan
Summary: Ed along with Alphonse and Winry go to meet an old friend Rose. When Ed left her, he promised to come and visit her anytime he could. Ed and Winry are best friends, along with Rose too. This story becomes a chaos wheb Ed must chose who he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Train Station Love

Introduction:

It was Edwards first day off in 2 years. He had been fighting Envy and trying to find the Philosophers Stone for almost 7 years. While on vacation, he decided you stay with an old friend named, Rose. Rose and Edward met just 3 years ago and were very close. Traveling with him was his brother, Alphonse and his mechanic Winry. Winry and Edward had been friends their whole lives. This will be the start of something new.

"So Edward, who is this girl we are meeting?"

"She is nobody; she is just a very close friend of mine, who I promised to visit."

"NO SHE'S NOT!!! SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!"

"ALPHONSE SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! SHE IS NOT!!! SHE IS JUS MY FRIEND AND YOU KNOW THAT TOOO!!!!!"

"So, is that why you kissed her good-bye?"

"No, that was pity, you loser! Who would like her???"

Just as he said that, Winry gave him a dirty look and said,

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! EDAWRD ELRIC!!! YOU CANIVING LITTLE BASTARD!!! YOU KNOW BETTER THEN TO SAY THAT ABOUT A POOR DEFENSLESS GIRL WHO HAPPENS TO NOT KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE SAYING ABOUT HER!!!!! FOR ALL YOU KNOW, SHE MIGHT LIKE YOU AFTER KISSING HER LIKE ALPHONSE TOLD ME!!!!!! "

"You really think so?? You think I have a chance with her at all???"

"Of course you do big brother…"

"Alphonse…Shut up, you've never had a girlfriend your whole life!! HA, WHAT NOW?!?!?!"

Alphonse crying

"What do you expect, I'm a walking piece of armor!! Do you know any girls who's souls are locked in suited armors???"

Winry strangling Edward

BLECH ACK COUGH COUGH

"Hey, what was that for? I didn't do anything!!!"

"Yeah, you did!! You just hurt you little brothers' feelings!!!"

"He is only like 1 year younger then me!!"

"But he isn't a dog of the Military; he isn't as strong as you!!!"

"Whatever"

"Don't you tell me to….."

Trains speaker

"We will arrive at the station in 10 minutes"

Well I hope you enjoy because there will be more coming to you soon. Haha, let's just say, it gets deep into Rose and Winry, and Edward gets his Satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Tells His Story

One the last 10 minutes of the train ride. Edward begins to tell the story between him and Rose. He starts out saying that they were just friends, but there might be something more. And that he might be in love with someone who always hurts him if he does something wrong, but does it out of love.

"Okay this is what happened. We were helping her with her trouble with her losing her family and having nobody left right. That was all it was helping her."

"Big brother, you left out something. Why don't you tell Winry what else happened. You know, her boyfriend."

"Oh, that?!"

"Yeah, you should tell her, maybe it would clear some things. Aha."

"What things Ed?"

"Well, you see. Two days before we left, her boyfriend dumped her, so we tried to comfort her. In the process I kind of started to like her. I don't anymore, but that's my business."

"Why not? Why don't you like her anymore Ed?"

"I kind of like someone else, someone that probably knows me the most."

"Who big brother? Me?"

Ed Laughs

"Of course not, but anyway, here's the rest of the story. The next day, after he dumped her, he kind of passed on, you know died. That made her more devastated, so we tried even harder to comfort her, but did no good. It got to the point where I really liked her a lot more, because I actually had a chance with her."

"YOU NUT CASE!!! YOU WANTED HER AT HER TIME OF NEED!!!! WHEN SHE WAS HOPELESS!!!!! YOU BASTARD!! I HOPE YOU DIE AND GO TO HELL!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LOW THAT IS!!!! EVEN COMING FROM YOU!!!!! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT!!! I KNOW YOU BETTER THAN THAT!!!!"

Alphonse looks at Ed and Winry and Smirks

"I'm sorry, but I'm not done with the story!!!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THE REST OF THAT TRASH!!"

"FINE THEN!!! BE A BITCH ABOUT IT!!!"

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A…."

Train Speaker

"We have arrived at the Train Station. Please take your bags and items and exit the train in a peaceful and orderly manor."

Right when the speaker said that, Edward says,

"Too late…Ms Miss over here did overkill with the peace thing. She blew up!"

Alphonse knowing exactly who Edward really liked, was shocked to fond that she didn't even realize.

"What a dope!"

"What did you say you little BRAT!"

"Nothing…NOTHING! OUCH!!!!"

Winry Arm Locks Ed

"I'm sorry Winry, truly…"

"R-R-Really??"

Winry shocked and blushing

"SIKE YO MIND FOOL!"

Flushed red, Winry chases Ed through the crowd of people getting off the train, forgetting about poor Alphonse. Behind Ed and Winry tailed the two security guards.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ED! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"THEIR NOT JUST CHASING ME YOU KNOW!! YOU CAN STOP IF YOU WANT!!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A GOSH DAMN THING I SAY DO YOU??"

Ed and Winry stopped outside the Train to wait for Alphonse to get through the long crowd

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YAPPING ABOUT NOW????"

"WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER, YOU SAID IF I GET BLAMED, YOU GET BLAMED ALSO! SO WE ARE GOING TOGETHER!"

"Y-Y-You remembered that??"

"How could I? We are best friends Ed, you should know that by now. We've known each other how long? I don't think I would ever stop loving you. I love and care for you so much, every time you leave me and the family, I get so worried and worked up. That's why I was so excited to come with you on your vacation. I was proud to be seen with the _Full Metal Alchemist_. You know? To believe I was friends with him since kids it practically amazing."

"You dork."

Edward pokes her forehead

"You worry too much. I've always loved you too. When I am away from home, I worry that my enemy's might attack you. I only did this for my brother, my family. To get the real me back, to share with you. Winry, I promise to share all of me with you, at least, when I get my real body back. I can't let you see me like this, this body. No…Will you be able to wait for me?"

Winry blushing

"Ed…I meant I loved you as a brother…Not a boyfriend. I'm sorry…"

Ed runs away and Alphonse comes out

"Where is big brother going?"

"I don't know, but I think I broke his heart. I think he needs Rose right now."

out of the bathroom

"Did someone say Rose?"

"ROSE! IT'S YOU!!!"

Rose hugs Alphonse

"Rose, this is my friend…"

"Winry, nice to finally meet you Rose. I'm Edwards friend…ONLY a friend."

"The pleasur…."

Ed comes out of nowhere and drags Rose

"Why hello Ed! I missed you! How was your trip?"

"It was fine. It would have been better if I hadn't brought the loud mouth…"

"Look who's talking? Thinking that I actually lo…"

Ed puts his hand over Winry's mouth

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?! ED?!?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??"

"Rose, lets go somewhere. That way we can be ALONE!"

Rose giggles

"Shouldn't we take your things to my house first?"

"Uh…Oh yeah. I'm sorry. How about after?"

"Sure."

"Do they have to come? I really don't want my little brother….WITH us. He can keep WINRY busy."

"If its okay with them."

"It's Nnn.."

Al stuff Winry in his metal body, unable to hear her words clear

"It's kool."

AHA! I told you something would happen in this story right? Well…it didn't go as planned, so I improvised. It will have to happen in the next chapter. I hope you Enjoyed!


End file.
